Stolen Light
by Riiko Shea
Summary: Ed captures the light like an angel... a small, powerful angel. With anger issues. WinryxEd oneshot.


**A/N: **GAAAH I REALLY should be working on my Harry Potter multi-chap. Unfortunately, my small blonde muse is being far noisier than my tall, red-haired muse, and therefore I am writing another weird drabble-y Fullmetal fic, rather than something Harry Potter.

I'm sorry if this is beyond bizarre – I got the idea in my head and I couldn't get it out until I had written it.

Thanks goes to **Yellow Mask**, whose Fullmetal story "In Repose" inspired this. Go read it!

Onward!

))((

**Stolen Light**

It's dark outside.

Inside the house, there are only a few lights on. In one room, a suit of armor is flipping through a book; in another, a small old woman is brushing her teeth before bed.

Two rooms are empty and dark.

))((

There is a light in the front room.

He is sleeping, stretched out on the couch, just like he always does. His coat and jacket are on the floor in a heap next to his boots. One hand has pushed up his black undershirt, something his brother would never tolerate.

He sleeps, his snores nearly silent, a furrow of worry on his brow.

))((

She comes in to turn off the light, and stops.

The lamp shines on him, making his hair glow and making him look like an angel. A cute, powerful, angel... with anger issues.

She slowly steps up, looking down at him. Even while he sleeps she can feel the worry in him. It shows in the frantic flutter of eyelids, the lines in his forehead.

She doesn't want to wake him, but she knows he would be more comfortable in bed.

Slowly, her hand touches his shoulder. He doesn't wake, and she moves her hand up further, gently, tentatively cupping his cheek.

He stirs, and before she can snatch her hand away, he pushes his face insistently into her palm like a kitten, making a tiny noise in the back of his throat.

She melts at the sight, the dearest thing she has ever seen.

))((

His panicked eyes catch the light.

He immediately sits up, backing away from her as if her hand has caught on fire. She grins.

"It's late, Ed," she murmurs. "You should go up to bed."

He nods and yawns, as if to agree with her. "Thanks for getting me," he says, his voice rough from sleep. She smiles.

"Of course. Now, bed."

"All right. 'Night." He grants her a brilliant, blinding smile, and she melts again.

"'Night, Ed."

He's gone.

))((

She sits in the dimly lit room.

In her head she plays over and over the scene, his head pushing into her palm, his soft hair brushing the back of her hand. His eyes opening, shrouded with sleep, and his tiny smile before he realizes what he's doing.

Shaking her head, she collects herself, stands, and turns off the light.

))((

The sun is up, and they are leaving.

His brother gives her a gentle hug, so that his armor doesn't hurt her. She tells him to be careful and to makes sure his stupid brother doesn't damage her automail. He laughs and promises.

She turns to the other, now, his eyes and hair shining in the sunlight, a cocky grin in place as he finishes saying goodbye to her grandmother. When he turns to her, his face flashes with something – fear, or nervousness, she thinks.

And then his face and sharp grin soften around the edges. "'Bye, Winry," he says, and lifts a hand.

She bites her lip and, before he can protest, gives him a quick, tight hug. She backs up, just in time to catch his blush, and lifts a hand. "'Bye, Ed."

He turns and follows his brother down the road. Just before they are out of earshot, she runs to the door. "Edward!"

He turns and shouts, "What?"

"Don't break my automail!"

She hears his laughter, sees his wave, and then he disappears over the hill.

She shuts the door and looks around the house.

Somehow, he has taken the light with him.

))((

It is dark.

Inside the house, there are only a few lights on. In one room, an old woman washes her face before bed.

Three rooms are dark and empty.

))((

The stars are bright.

On the porch, a young woman stares up at the sky, wondering when her small, shining friend will bring back the light he seems to have taken from her life.

))((

As Winry waits for Ed, the sky grows light again.

))((

**A/N: **Sorry for any mistakes.

Please review!

))Riiko Shea((


End file.
